Full Moon
by ballantynex
Summary: Edward left but Bella wasn't distraught, she was mad. That night she was changed,she carried on in the world and moved on, making a new family on her way. But what happens when her past catches up with her? Suck at summaries but give it a try.
1. My Happy Ending

**HELLO :]**

**It's my second story, yay? **

**i DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT..**

**sorry for the punctuation and spelling mistakes.**

* * *

_**You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it**_

All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  


* * *

I stumbled back into a tree, and grasped at it to stop me from collapsing, as I searched desperately for him, tears running down my cheeks. Edward, my love, my life, everything, had just left me, Lost and lonely. My body slumped downwards against the tree until I collapsed onto the forest floor and curled into a ball, trying to hold myself together. I could feel nothing, completely numb, I couldn't make a sound, although if I could the only thing I could voice would be a scream.

I could never understand how he could love me, but now I understand _completely_. He never loved me; I was just a pathetic human to him. Ha, he and his 'family' are probably laughing their ass's off at how vulnerable i was. I was just toy he could play with for a while, and then once he got bored, just leave it broken in some wood. Typical.

A new feeling filled my body, which I recognised to be anger and rage. He had lied to me all this time, stringing me along. I _hated_ him. He was a heartless bastard, literally.

I uncurled myself and sat upright, I felt no pain, just the sudden urge to punch a tree.

I twisted around threw a punch into the tree. And again. And again, repeatedly smashing my fist into the bark, letting my anger out. I gradually made my way up into a standing position and punched more heavily.

"Fucking," punch "no life," punch "asshole," punch "he," punch "can," punch "rot," punch "in," punch "hell," punch.

I wiped the sweat that had appeared on my forehead and admired my work, I didn't know I was that strong. There were several dents in the tree and the bark in the area I had been killing had fallen off. It felt good.

I heard someone calling my name and I remembered Charlie, he didn't know where I was.

I whipped my head round towards the direction where the voice came from and started walking towards it. It wasn't a voice I recognised.

After a few minutes of walking I saw a huge dude jogging towards me, he was bigger than Emm- Fuckwards brother.

"Hey, Bella?" He said as he neared me in a deep, masculine voice. I could finally see him better under the small amount of light the trees were letting through. He had dark, cropped hair and brown eyes. His jaw was nicely sculpted and he had extremely white teeth. He was wearing no top, baggy shorts and worn out trainers. Did he have an aversion to clothes or something?

You could call him hot, but love sucks so who cares.

"Yeah, and you are..."

"Sam Uley, you father sent me looking for you, he was very worried. Are you hurt at all?" Charlie sent people looking for me?

I wasn't hurt, just angry.

"No" I replied bluntly.

"We better get going" He said whilst turning around and walking in a different direction. I followed slowly.

He kept looking back at me, as if to check I was still there.

* * *

After a time of what seemed like forever, we made it back to the house, I didn't realise I had been that far into the forest.

When Charlie spotted me he walked up to me and grasped me into a tight hug.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asked, concern covering his voice.

"Yeah, just pissed off, but i _really_ do not want to talk about it, can i just go to bed?"

"That would be best" He lead me into the house as if i was incapable of walking.

I made my way up the stair case and into my room. I fell back onto the bed and closed my eyes.

I was nearly into dream land when i heard a raspy knock on the window.

My eyes flashed open and my breathing grew heavier. The only person that came threw my window was _him._

I whipped my head round towards the window and nearly fell off the bed and fainted when i saw who it was.

_That was 62 years ago. That was when a new Bella was born._

* * *

**Listen to Avril Lavigne - My happy ending while reading this, it goes well.**

**#**

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW**

**I NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CARRY ON WITH THIS STORY OR CARRY ON WITH ANY OF MY STORIES.**

**ONE WORD WILL DO.**

**:]**


	2. The Past Always Catches Up With You

**Next chapter **

**I dont OWN twilight X**

_

* * *

_

_That _

_ was 62 years ago. That was when a new Bella was born._

Today is the anniversary that dipshit decided to break my heart and kill me, on the same night, technically. That night the psycho red head vampire came into my room ranting about how she needs to kill me because _'Edward'_ killed her beloved, mate for mate I guess. I don't remember most of this because it's my human years and they are foggy to remember, but I can vaguely remember the story line. Once I told her how he left me, she decided to change me so I would have to suffer forever, instead of getting to fall into peaceful death, well she would torture me first but I could handle that. She left me writhing in pain for three days and when I awoke everything was ultra clear, and my senses had improved. I stood up and my balance had completely changed, I could actually walk without falling over a flat surface. Eddie told me to not do anything reckless; I guess I broke that promise. As I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen I saw something that killed me even more than I already was, Charlie was on the floor, no colour in his face, bite marks in his neck and blood drained from his body. There was a note on the table side with elegant handwriting scrawled across the page saying;

_Bella,_

_I've left to carry on as I was now my deed is done. Enjoy your life as a vampire._

_Victoria._

_P.S. sorry about your father, tasting you made me thirsty. He would have to die anyway. Just to make you feel better, you and your father tasted just delightful, it must run in your family._

By this time tearless sobs were ripping through my body. I crouched next to Charlie and whispered "I love you dad, I always have and always will. I'm sorry if I haven't been the perfect daughter. It's all my fault. I hope your happier now." I dialled 999 and fled from the house, I couldn't take the pain.

After years of wondering alone, I ran into a coven of three, now four. We immediately bonded and it went on from there.

We have been living together in a place called Tutunendo, a small place in Chocó, Colombia. Good place to live for us, normally raining.

First of the coven there is Josh, he is like a brother to me, and we have such a close bond, nothing romantic though. He has beautiful blonde hair **[PICTURE ON PROFILE**], his eyes are a deep golden like the rest of ours.

Then there is his mate, Ruby. She has bobbed golden hair with light brown highlights. **[PICTURE ON PROFILE]** Her fringe flicks up from her right eye. Her eyes are a curious ruby colour, which is where she gets her nickname. She eats animals, but I guess that's the colour they go. She adores shopping and makeovers, constantly changing her look. She is average height, a bit shorter than me.

Last, there is my mate, Cole. He had brown hair that he gels up. **[PICTURE ON PROFILE] **His eyes are golden. He is one of those romantic types that are lovey-dovey, I find it adorable.

Then there is me, I have changed a lot from my human years. I grew an inch or two and my body got curvier. My hair went a darker brown and is wavy down to my waist. My eyes are a golden with flecks of brown, of course from my previous years.

Of course, they are all beyond beautiful and each of them have a special power, I can create a shield, like if I didn't want someone to use their power on me I put up the shield to protect myself. I can spread it to cover other people too. I can also project things into other vampire's minds.

Josh has telekinesis; he can lift things with his mind. Ruby has power negation; she cancels out others powers if she wants. Last but not least, Cody can tell other vampire's powers, he also has invisibility! Just makes me love him even more.

"BELLA!" someone called my name bringing me out of my thoughts. I remembered where I was and adjusted my eyes to see a Ruby in front of me smiling a bright smile, her white teeth glittering in the light.

"Huh, yeah?" I answered

"Cole is looking for you"

"Couldn't he come down and see me instead of sending you? He knows where I am"

"He said he has a _surprise_" She said winking at me. I huffed and headed upstairs, when I arrived at our room I opened the door and no one was there.

"Babe, are you in here?" No answer. Stupid invisibility. I clicked my tongue and turned on my heel, but I felt to strong arms wrap around my waist and restrain me.

"Right here Bellsy" he whispered seductively in my ear, making me shiver. I twisted myself around in his arms to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hello" I said pressing my forehead against his.

"Hi"

"What is the surprise?"

"Me," he replied smirking,

"Aww, really I was hoping for a puppy. was there any reason why you called me up here?"

"Nope, I just wanted to see my beautiful fiancée"

If I was human, I would be madly blushing right now. I looked away from the deep, intense gaze of his eyes, embarrassed.

"Is there a problem with me missing you?" I answered his question by turning back to him and connecting our lips together, the kiss was soft, gentle; he never rushed me into anything. Cole's unyielding lips moved against mine in a docile manner and my arms instantly wound themselves around his neck to hold him closer. His hands rested at my hips to hold me steady as our lips moved in synchronization. This was the most perfect time for the both of us and I longed to treasure every fleeting second. Too soon he pulled and rubbed our noses together, like Eskimo's do.

"Do you want to head downstairs?" I asked

"Sure" We headed downstairs, only to be greeted with Ruby and Josh in the makings of a heated make-out session on the sofa.

"Enjoying yourself much?" I said, trying to hide my smile.

They immediately broke apart and Ruby glared at me. It was cute, like a kitten growling. She got over it quickly and hopped up from the sofa.

"We should be getting to school, it's 7:30." She said, putting her bag over her shoulder. Cole put his arm securely round my waist and led me out the front door. We hopped into Josh's black Aston Martin Vanquish, Josh driving with Ruby in the front seat, and me and Cole cuddling in the back.

It was about a 10 minute drive before we arrived at Buckley High School, it's a decent sized school, a bit plain, just average. We backed into the parking space and got out of the car, of course all eyes where on us, as they always were.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a silver Volvo, my fists clenched just at the memories, it was a newer model, but still…

We made our way into the office and walked up to the receptionist, Ms Hibiscus. She was a young lady, Blonde extensions down to shoulders and her face covered in make up, a wanna-be teen. She was the shape of a squash vegetable, wearing a luminous tank top that with padding to make her look bigger in areas, and a mini-skirt. Fake.

By the look in her eyes she was mentally undressing Cole. Sensing my distress, Cole wrapped a calming arm around my shoulder and the anger vanished from my body.

"Hello, how may _I_ help _you_?" directing the question at Cole and Josh, who were grimacing.

"_We_ are here to pick up our new timetables" I seethed, glaring slightly.

She noticed me and was taken a back, obviously new here. You could tell she was frightened, she hurriedly scrambled for the paper, dropping other work as she went.

When she finally found the right time table she handed them over to Ruby, who hadn't spoke yet, her hands shaking.

"Thanks" Ruby said smiling then walked away, checking all of our lessons.

"Bye" I said, showing my teeth more than smiling. We followed Ruby, and she squealed turning round to Josh,

"We're together for English, History, Math and Biology, and you're with us for Drama" She literally screamed the last bit at me.

We made it to our lockers, but Josh and Ruby walked on as theirs was further down, it's funny how this all worked out.

I checked mine and Cole's Periods, and a huge smile spread across my face when I realised we were together for nearly every lesson, apart from Drama, languages and Science.

He looked of my shoulder, and then started kissing my neck in a relaxing way. I internally moaned and turned in his arms so he could reach more of my skin. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, happy in his embrace.

"I love you" I mumbled into his shoulder blade

"I love you too" He murmured against my neck. When I opened my eyes, I couldn't believe who was standing across the hall.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**EVEN ONE WORD**

**JUST _CLICK _THE GREEN BUTTON**

**#**


	3. Getting Acquainted

_**Next chapter, so sorry about spelling and punctuation, I was excited to get the chapter up so i didn't have much patience for words, lol. **_

**_BE NICE [:_**

_

* * *

_

_"I love you too" He murmured against my neck. When I opened my eyes, I couldn't believe who was standing across the hall._

I stood in both shock and anger, my whole body tensed and my jaw clenched, I was so confused. My mind was telling me to get the hell out of there, but my heart was telling me to go rip him piece from piece, burn the pieces then throw the ashes into a lions den.

Edward was gaping at the other end of the hall, maybe he didn't recognise me, he just looked like a statue because he was shocked there was another vampire here, yeah that's it.

I decided to flee, so I tugged on Cole's arm, who obviously hadn't noticed that I was frozen, and turned on my heel. He obediently followed behind. My face showed no emotion.

"Babe, what's wrong? We've still got 10 minutes to get to class." He said, completely oblivious.

"Umm… just don't want to be late on the first day back at school" I threw him a fake smile.

"What do we hav…" He started but was unable to finish because someone cut him off, someone I never intended to speak to again.

"Hey, wait up!" His perfectly smooth, velvet voice that I hadn't heard in so long…

_Shut the hell up you hormonal Bella, we hate him._

Here comes the voice. It usually speaks to me when it thinks something different, I'm crazy, I know.

I kept on walking, if I saw him closer up, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from hurting him.

I had told my coven about what happened, were close like that. When I told them, they joined me in hating him with a passion. I told them his name, so if they found out it was him…

Cole turned around and spotted Cullen jogging up to us, I never stopped though; I just kept on heading towards the Art block. When I rounded a corner I stopped to hear everything better.

I could still hear Cullen near Cole as his footsteps slowed.

"Hello?" Cole said, half polite, half confused.

"Hey, I'm Edward Cullen, me and my family are new here," He said, in a polite tone, did I detect it was faked?

Cole's voice immediately changed, you could hear the hate in it "Cut the crap _Eddie boy, _If you or any single one of your cold, heartless family make any move to come near my family, I will personally crush you piece by piece and enjoy it, don't even think about talking to one of us." He spoke harshly.

_Ah, I love it when he's mad._

Shut the hell up.

_You know you love me._

No

_Yes_

No

_Yes_

No

_Yes_

AH! Piss Off!

_Wait, their talking again, shut up!_

"What the hell is your problem? I came up to you 'cuz I thought you were cool!" My anger boiled up inside of me at just the sound of his voice. "I haven't known you for 10 seconds? How do you even know me?"

_Ah, I love him angry too._

What!? I hate him, I _HATE_ his guts!

_He is still hot…_

"We both know why you came up to me so don't make up shit! We both know you were the one that killed my Bella!" He seethed, it was lucky that no one was in that hall. All of a sudden I heard a crash; I looked around the corner to see Cole with his fist in the air and Edward walking forward rubbing his jaw.

_His perfectly chiselled jaw._

SHUT THE HELL UP!

Edward clenched his fist and raised it. I knew what was going to happen. I raced round the corner at vampire speed and grabbed onto Cole's arm. I raised my head and glared at him.

"Touch him, you ass, and you die." I growled.

His eyes widened and his breathing stopped. His fist fell down to his side and he backed away.

"Didn't think so, come on Cole" He wrapped a protective arm around my waist, his eyes still narrowed at Edward.

"Bella," he breathed, OK so he did recognise me. I ignored him and started walking away.

When we made it to Art, we took a seat and Cole wrapped me in his arms.

"It's alright babe," he whispered comfortingly into my ear, "we can move away if you want."

"Hell no, I'm not running away. He should be the one running."

He chuckled, and I swear it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

_Well, second most beautiful…_

ARGH! GO AWAY!

"There's my gorgeous, spunky Bella" I smiled and snuggled into him more.

"Bella, now that he's back, there's no chance that something might happen is there? Do I need to worry?" He asked.

"No, of course not, I _hate _him, and always will. You don't need to worry, I promise." I smiled at him and kissed his neck lightly.

I could hear people making their way into the room and didn't want to show them a show, so I sat upright and held Cole's hand tightly under the table.

The lesson passed fairly quickly and I headed to languages, one of the three lessons I didn't have with Cole. We had Mr Verdean; he was fairly attractive, a line of rough stubble across his chin, deep brown eyes, fairly tanned. He had a slight French accent. Most of the girls swooned over him.

I took my seat and looked out the window. It was raining per-usual. My mind wandered back to Edward, what the hell is he doing here, anywhere in the world and he chose here. Maybe Alice saw us here, and they decided to move here and annoy the living daylights out of me. What happened to _'It will be as if I never existed'_?That cheesy bugger. The classroom began to fill up with students and I looked around the room, they were all sectioned into groups. The jocks, the cheerleaders, the wanna-be jocks and cheerleaders, the average's, the geeks, the outcasts and the mysterious, brooding boys.

Mr Verdean started his teachings, and I zoned out, I knew it all anyway, several years of high school over and over again can do that.

My head snapped to the door when I heard it creak open and a familiar scent hit my nose.

"Hello! Sorry I'm late, I'm Emmet Cullen." He boomed as he entered, I scowled at the table, why lord why?

And there he was, his un-humanely massive self, standing at the doorway grinning his frickin' mouth off.

"Umm, yes… Emmet Cullen. Take a seat at the back next to Patrick Kriner, behind Isabella" he seemed pretty scared of him, well I would be to, a giant muscle man smiling like a freak.

I kept my head down.

"Isabella?" Emmet muttered mainly to himself. He walked to his seat and plopped down.

This lesson, unlike my first, passed slowly. I could feel someone's case boring into the back of my head. When the bell rang, I was out the door before anyone was out of their seats.

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly with no sight of the Cullen's, which I am grateful for, well up until lunch at least. Me and Cole met up with Josh and much our way to the cafeteria, luckily they weren't there yet. We bought some prop food and took a seat at a table, where we met Ruby.

"So, what are we going to do? I mean we can't keep on ignoring them." Josh said, his brow furrowed.

"I spoke to dickward today, told him and his family not to come near us, you know, 'cuz I'm hard and all that." He said and winked, making me giggle.

"Yes, I am sure you scared them off." Ruby said sarcastically.

"What, you don't think I'm amazingly buff and intimidating?"

"Oh please, I bet he could beat you to a pul…"

"Guys, enough bickering. Cole, you scare the hell out of me and Ruby, he doesn't scare the hell out of anyone" I shut them up, "but Josh has a point, any ideas?"

Every one was silent. "great," I smiled, "we'll just see what happens I guess."

After that it was just random conversations, until we smelt vampire walk into the room, I guess I was expecting this. I looked ahead towards the door, and there they were, staring straight at us. Jasper had confusion covering his face, Edward sadness, Emmet and Alice were smiling hugely and Rosalie was glaring, what a surprise. I guess she still hadn't got over her rivalry towards me. I glanced towards the rest of my coven, who all had their eyes narrowed, I then let my eyes wonder around the room, everyone's eyes were on us and everything had gone silent apart from the quiet growl that escaped Cole's lips. It was like this for several minutes until I raised from my seat. Well, what did I do now? This was so awkward.

"What's going on?" Someone said as they squeezed passed the Cullen's, who I recognized to be Georgia from Geography. Everyone's eyes snapped to her, except Edward's, whose eyes lay on our table. Georgia blushed and looked downwards, covering her eyes with her long fringe. She walked to a table with 4 girls, who I presumed were her friends.

_Guys, lets get going. This is getting too awkward to handle. _I sent into my covens' mind, they looked at me, gave a slight nod and stood up. We walked out the back entrance which led to a small garden type place, with fences surrounding the outer edge; there was a small picnic bench in the middle.

"Well, that was fun…" Ruby said, jokingly.

"I guess ignoring them isn't going to go as well as planned." Josh pondered out loud.

"Well, I, Josh and Bella have drama now. Cole, you have languages." Ruby began walking towards the gate and hopped over it, hell no were we walking back through the lunch hall.

Cole went his separate ways and we made our way to the drama room, it was a large room with laminate floors and a stack of chair in the corner. There was a black stage and a big red curtain at either side. There were a few people dotted around the room, trying to sneak glances at us. We took a seat on the stage and sat in a conformable silence. My mind wandered back to the time I first met my coven, I was just passing through Canada, when I was running through the woods, enjoying the pleasure of the wind hitting my face and the thrill of running at full speed when I decided to eat, I smelt a moose near by and went after it. I was about to pounce when I had it in my view, when another vampire got to it before me. I growled and attacked anyway, I guess it went on from there. The bell rang and pulled me out of my thoughts, while the last few students entered the room, and of course who else but Edward and Alice walked in gracefully.

_Guys, look at who's here. _I said privately to Josh and Ruby. Their heads snapped round to see them walking towards the teacher.

They handed her a slip and took a seat.

The teacher clapped her hands and looked around the room, "OK everyone, take a seat in the circle. We are going to introduce ourselves. Tell us you name, age and a fact about you" Everybody sat down and went round the circle.

"Hey, I'm Lucas Miller." A boy said in a masculine voice, about 17, cropped blonde hair, muscular build. "I'm 17 and play basketball."

"Hi, I'm Steph Newcambe, I'm 17 and I play guitar, piano and can play the drums a little." She said shyly. Next was Ruby;

"Heya, I'm Ruby and I'm 18. I love Josh Bloom" She said proudly.

"I'm Josh and I'm 18, I love Ruby Hunter," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hi, I'm Bella Bloom, I'm 18 and I used to travel the world."

A couple more people passed before it was Edward's turn.

"I'm Edward Cullen, I'm 17 and I love running," he ran a hand through his hair.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen and I love shopping," she literally shouted, is she ever quiet?

"Okay everybody. Go make your self acquainted with each other," Miss said.

I went over to talk to Steph, I liked her already. As we got talking something bounded into me, wrapping it's arms around my waist.

"Hello Alice" I said coldly.

* * *

**Tell me what you think please!!!!**

**even one word, i just need to know people are reading.**

**E x**

**#**


	4. AN PLEASE READ!

_**A/N I know you hate these, I do too, I just need some opinions, I'm just writing this as it comes, but if you would prefer something to happen, please say! **_

_**1. Do you want Bella to end up with Edward, Cole or alone?**_

_**2. Would you rather short chapters so I can upload more quickly, or long chapters, which will take a longer time to upload but you'll have more to read?**_

_**3. Do you have any good ideas for what to happen? I have a basic story line, but it would be great to have some more ideas.**_

_**4. Do you like Cole and this 'new Bella'?**_

_**5. Do you like the story?**_

_**Just some basic questions, it would really help me out if you could answer them. I have started the next chapter and it should be up soon.**_

_**I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**good bye. au revoir. tschüs. adiós. **_

_**ELLIE X**_


	5. You Found Me x

**Hello dear readers that I adore so frikkin' much [:**

**It's abit short, and i am sorry, but i wanted to get another chapter up quickly, because i know atleast _one _person has been waiting, THANKYOU XXX**

**Finally a bella+edward have a confrontation, and don't worry it's not lovey-dovey.**

**I dont own twilight, that masterpeice belongs to Ms Meyer.**

**this chapters song: The Fray- You Found Me, links in quite well, you should listen to it.**

here we go:

_**Where were you, when everything was falling **__**apart?  
All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang  
And all I needed was a call that never came  
To the corner of 1st and Amistad**_

_**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me.**_

_

* * *

_

"_Hello Alice" I said coldly._

"OmigoshBellaImissedyoudomuchididn'twanttoleavebutedwardmadeusiloveyousomuch!"She babbled so quickly, not even a vampire could understand.

I didn't return the hug; I just let my hands droop at my sides. She kept squeezing tighter to get me to respond. When she gave up and stepped backwards, she had a hurt look on her face, like I give a damn.

"Bella?" her voice quivering like she was on the verge on crying, well if vampires could cry, obviously.

I stayed silent for a second before responding.

"Alice, why do you do it?" my voice was tense and demanding, I wasn't going to make this a happy reunion.

"What, Bella?" She was obviously confused.

"Your ass of a brother left me in the woods, lost and alone, you left me as well, without a goodbye or a single word about it. You just left; I knew you lot could never love me, that I was just a toy you heartless bastards could play with for a while then leave. You pretended to care; it was all a joke to you, that night I died twice, mentally and physically. You also killed Charlie, he died that night too. Now you come prancing back, like nothing's wrong, like I'm going to forgive you. I can tell you now to save you time in the future that I _hate _every one of your disgusting family. You can do whatever you bloody well like, just as long as it has nothing to do with me or my family and that reminds me; I should thank you for one thing." I paused, looked around the room and when I spotted Josh and Ruby I turned back and continued, "If it weren't for you, I would have never met my real family, so thank you, now piss off."

I was about to turn when someone's hand wrapped around me wrist, but it was more muscular so it couldn't have been Alice's. I couldn't help but notice the sudden electricity than ran through the connection. I stopped dead in my tacks; only two people had that effect on me, Cole and Edward.

I slowly turned my head, and to my luck, it wasn't Cole gripping onto my wrist. I'd had enough of the Cullen's for today.

"Bella, listen…" he began.

"No, you listen. I've had enough of you and your family for today. I want you to back off; I've moved on from you just like you wanted, so give it up and stop pestering me and my family. It's taking all my will to not hurt you at the moment, I _hate _you, get that through you thick, bronze hair and into your head you psychopath." I ripped my arm from his grasp and walked back to Josh and ruby. Mumbling as I went.

"Frikkin' twats, can't they leave me alone for at least 100 year, bloody hell."

"You alright Bells?" Ruby said an evil tint to her eyes. She knew what just happened; she was probably enjoying the argument too much to break it up.

"Piss off" I walked back to Steph and the rest of the lesson passed moderately quickly.

--------------------

It was the last lesson of the day, finally, Science, the joy, which i had with a boy I met in drama, Matt, he seemed decent. He was shorter then average, freckles, short brown hair and deep blue/green eyes, he was rather cute. Unlike other boys, he wasn't just about sex, he was genuine, and some girl was going to be lucky some day.

We walked into the room and he spotted his guy mates, he waved and walked off.

I walked over to the teacher and he said the usual to me about a new year, what we were learning and all that. It felt like the start of Forks school all over again.

"Ok, sit next to Mr Cullen," my head snapped towards the empty seat, our eyes met for half a second before I turned back to the teacher, pure shock and hatred on my face. It _was_ Forks all over again.

"Are you _sure_ there are no other seats?" I pleaded, putting my best persuasive look. For a second he was about to reconsider, but his face rearanged to its normal glum self.

"No… is there a problem here?" confusion was inscribed on his face.

I glared at Cullen for 0.765 of a second, and then sighed.

"I guess I'll have to endure it," I mumbled to myself and walked towards the seat.

Well, if I had to sit next to him, I might as well make the most of it, get some facts straight.

I slumped in my sit and rested my head on my arms, which were folded on the table.

It was only a minute later when Edward attempted to speak to me again.

"Bella please let me explain. I never wanted to leave I just-" he began but I pulled my head up to upright position to cut him off.

"You just what? Had no will power? Had no choice of your own?" I scoffed, "you didn't think of me at all, did you? You just thought because I was a human, no one really cared, that because you were immortal everything revolved around you."

"You don't get it Bella, I left _for_ you, and I didn't want to hurt you, or risk hurting you. I always loved you; I never stopped; now I don't need to worry about your safety as much, so I guess I was just lucky that you were here so we can go back to the way we were-"

"Whoa! Slow down there! We are _never_ going to get back together! I _did_ stop loving you, but at that time I _would _die for you, it would have been a happy death for me as long as you loved me, but you didn't, and I died after I found out it was all a joke so it wasn't a happy death."

"Bella, who did this to you?"

"Victoria." i answered straight.

He hissed and glared at his hand, "Victoria," his voice full of venom, he soon calmed down and replaced his voice with kindness and started pleading, "I never knew this would happen, I never intending for you to turn into a monster. Please, I've missed you so much, I haven't been the same since I left, it was the biggest mistake of me life…"

It carried on with the muted argument for the most parts of the lesson before I started ignoring him, I couldn't take his begging, I didn't know who to believe anymore.

Although I hated him with my heart for what he did, deep down a small part, a very microscopic part may I add, of me wants to forgive him, believe him and love him again. Part of me knew all this time he always loved me, but didn't believe it. I didn't trust this part of me though; he is still a murdering asshole.

That was when an idea came into my head, i would test out this theory of if he did _still_ love me, and at the same time I would make him regret leaving me more than he ever did before.

* * *

**There we go, fourth chapter finally up, i'll start working on the next as soon as possible, please be patient! [:**

**tell me what you think, if you have any ideas, i _will_ consider them, so feel free to ask.**

remember i love you all! REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sorry about spelling and puncuation.**

_**Early morning  
The city breaks  
I've been callin'  
For years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
Ya never send me no letters  
You got some kinda nerve  
Taking all I want**_

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
Why'd you have to wait?  
To find me, to find me

**_xxreviewxx_**


	6. White lies

**Hello dearests :]**

**I am rather proud of myself, it took me around 3 days to get this chapter up, which is good for me. x**

**Here is some of Edward's thoughts, to see what was going on on his mind. I'm not sure if ya'll wanted some eddie POV but, you got it anyway! **

**Sorry about punctuation + spelling.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

Song: white lies- Mr Hudson.

**_I'm hoping you eat my every word  
Doesn't it taste so good?  
But deep inside I'm dying  
_**

**_One day I know you'll understand  
That I didn't really have much choice  
I just had to hide it_**

**_Oh! I wanna word with you  
There's never a perfect time  
However much I try  
Oh! Why don't you sit yourself down?  
Cos we gotta talk this through  
It's time for another white lie…_**

* * *

**EPOV**

Ever since that one regrettable night, I had gone separate ways from my family, I couldn't bear let them see me at a time like this. I had been wondering from place to place throughout the years, trying to forget my only love. I had told her my kind was easily distracted, but only if we were well occupied, which I wasn't. Wandering through woods gives you lots of time to think, I regret lying to her, I wish I never left, I have been passing hikers and other humans plenty a times, and no risk of murder there. I knew I could never hurt her, but I did it for her safety, there is a chance I could slip up and everything could go wrong.

At the moment I was passing though somewhere near Mexico, I slowed my pace to a walk and looked through the breaking of the trees. I was just by the coast, edged of by trees. Through the gap was a view of the sea, it was deep blue and glittering from the sun. The sun was out so I decided to stay in the shade, just in case anyone on the beach decided to look up at the cliff.

My phone in my pocket started to vibrate, I only kept my phone for family emergencies, I changed the number just before I left Forks. I told everyone not to call me unless it was seriously important, and thankfully they kept that promise. I pulled the phone out of my pocket and held it against my ear.

"Hello?"

"Edward," my loving mother breathed into the phone, depression clear in her caring voice.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Please come home dear, we all miss you so much. We were just about to move, Carlisle can't pass for 34 anymore, and everyone has graduated for high school, it's the perfect time for you to come join us, please." She begged, it was such a sad sound, I missed her so much.

I guess it would be good for me to actually _do_ something, like I said, my kind get distracted if we are well occupied.

"I'll think about it, where you heading?"

"A small place in Colombia, called Tutunendo, Carlisle researched and its frequently raining. Where are you?"

"Mexico, I'll meet you there then." We discussed the place and I hung up, I started to run towards Colombia.

* * *

I slowed as I neared the airport; their flight was due in 4 minutes so I sat down on the ratty, red seats. I was watching a couple who obviously had been split a part by the guy leaving for a trip of sorts, they ran up to each other and slammed their lips together in great passion, it was a private moment so I distracted myself with a crack on the floor. If I didn't leave Bella, that would be how in love we would be.

_I can't wait to see him again, I MISSED HIM SO MUCH!_

I instantly recognised the voice in my head, and turned around and there she was, running at human-ish speed towards me, her flicked hair bouncing up and down. I stood up ready to catch her as she bounding into my arms.

"EDWARD!" she screamed in my ear, earning a couple of looks from people passing by.

"Hello Alice," I kissed the top of her head and twisted her out of my arms. Not far behind was Jasper, who gave me a quick hug but not as strong as Alice. After we separated Emmet wrapped me into his strong arms.

"Eddie! We've missed you!" He boomed. Rosalie just nodded her heads towards me, I guess it's the best you can get out of her. Carlisle and Esme gave me a loving kiss and hug and we ran the rest of the way to Tutunendo.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Next day.**_

Through out the night we had been planning our new lives, ordered furniture for our new house and all the basics. Carlisle had told the school we were going to be new students and they had set up our schedules. We made our way in Alice's newer model of her yellow Porsche; it wasn't as flashy as it used to be though, so it wasn't too attention-grabbing to take to school. Our new house wasn't too far from the school so it didn't take long to arrive. We backed into a parking space at the Far East and slid out of the car. We made our way to reception, all eyes on us, the new students, of course. I opened the door and a warm breeze hit us, along with the strong scent of vampire, I guess we weren't the only ones. We collected our schedules and made our way to our forms, everyone went separate way, leaving me on my own, but I searched other peoples minds and found my way, the smell of vampire was getting stronger as I walked on.

I turned a corner and I swear my invisible heart broke into a million pieces; I stopped breathing and halted dead in my tracks. I gripped onto the wall, pure sadness filling all of me. Everything slowed around me, like in movies when in a dramatic scene it goes in slow motion.

There, at the end of the hall, stood Bella. It was definitely Bella, she had changed a bit, her body had curved out and her hair was a different shade, her eyes were closed, she was even more beautiful then she used to be. I guess she was the vampire I smelled. But it wasn't just Bella; she was clinging onto a boy, who was kissing her neck. _That was my neck._

I shouldn't think like that, she wasn't mine anymore.

Bella let out a quiet moan and twisted in his arms, she had found someone else who could make her feel the way, well of course she had, she's moved on.

The next thing she said killed my dead body; it felt like I was being stabbed by 3 single words.

"I love you." Her head was rested on his shoulder and his still against her neck, her gorgeous, long, slender neck.

"I love you too," he murmured, she slowly opened her eyes, which immediately widened in shock and anger? When she saw me, not that I was expecting her to welcome me with open arms but this was not the reaction I was ready for. The muscles in her jaw had tensed and her eyes narrowed into a fearful glare, but she looked like she was calculating something in her head.

Suddenly she wrapped her hand around the 'other one's' arm and dragged him away, it pained me to see her leave, but it felt better than the murderous glare she sent me.

What am I doing, I can't let her get away again, I _need_ to be with her. It's now or never.

"Hey! Wait up!" I called out, but Bella carried on walking, acting as if she didn't hear me, but her oblivious friend turned to see who I was. I started to jog towards him. Bella probably hadn't told them about me, well I hoped so.

"Hello?" He said, confused but at the same time polite, stupid jerk.

"Hey, I'm Edward Cullen, me and my family are new here." I raised my hand to shake his, but as soon as I said my name, his eyes narrowed angrily, leaving my hand hanging.

"Cut the crap _Eddie boy, _If you or any single one of your cold, heartless family make any move to come near my family, I will personally crush you piece by piece and enjoy it, don't even think about talking to one of us." He spoke harshly.

I guess there is a slight possibility Bella told him about us, but I decided to play stupid.

"What the hell is your problem? I came up to you 'cuz I thought you were cool!"

"We both know why you came up to me so don't make up shit! We both know you were the one that killed my Bella!" He seethed, then raised his fist at lightening speed and threw a punch at my jaw, throwing me backward, luckily not crashing through the way. I picked myself back up and raised my fist to return the punch when a blur flew by and grabbed onto his arm. My eyes adjusted to see, but the sight just caused me pain. The same look Bella gave me before, but closer up, her beautiful, golden eyes were narrowed, smouldering with hate, I guess she's like my family, animal eaters.

"Touch him, you ass, and you die." She growled.

My eyes widened and I dropped my fist to my side, I blinked a couple of times, where was my sweet, innocent Bella?

"Didn't think so, come on Cole" Cole? That's what he's called?

"Bella," I breathed, the only thing I could get out, it's unlikely for a vampire to be tongue tied. I backed up against the wall and closed my eyes, trying to rearrange my mind.

I was starting to realise that there was a high chance that Bella was never going to come back to me, but I would try and get her back to me, somehow.

* * *

**There you go!**

**Hope it was up to your standards!**

**Next chapter should be up soon x**

**JUST CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON!**


	7. Planning The Revenge

**OMIGOSH, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! TWO DAYS!!! IT MUST BE A RECORD.**

**Or just me... really excited to post a new chapter.**

**well you get to see some of Bella's evil side.**

**ENJOY X**

**DISCLAIMER.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

The lesson finally ended and I stood up, making my way towards the door, happy to get away from Edward. Of course, he didn't let me get away that quickly, he grabbed my arm and spun me round, pulled me into his chest and stared intensely into my eyes. I immediately became uncomfortable and tried to wriggle myself out, but he was stronger than me. I couldn't look anywhere else than his eyes, like watching a car crash. It's wrong to watch, but you just can't look away.

"Please, Bells, listen to me. I made the mistake of leaving once, I won't make it again and I can never forgive myself for making it before. I love you Isabella Marie Swan, and nothing in the universe will ever change that. I know that we're meant to be.

You keep telling yourself don't love me anymore, that you've moved on, but if your being honest with yourself, you know that you still need me in your life, no matter how much you ignore it. I can see you decently happy with Cole, but you would be extatic with me. If there is even the smallest part of you that can forgive me, and for some reason, want me back, you know I will be waiting; I will wait as long as you need, but I just need you to know how sorry I am, I can't lose you again, Bella. You mean everything to me. You don't understand just how much I love you. I will fight for you. My love is never ending, and without you, I am nothing."

For a second I believed him and my look softened, it was unbearable. There was a longing in his voice, and I was confused to why it was there. Why would Edward _long_ to be with me, when _he _left_ me_, unwanted and unloved. It made no sense, but he is a good liar, I mean he had lied all that time about loving me, so I quickly recovered. I glared at him, anger radiating off me, I wanted to lash out at him. Why did he have to make it more difficult than it already was?

I hadn't looked at him properly since he was back, his topaz eyes had dark purple bruise-like marks underneath, but it just magnified the beauty of his rich, smouldering eyes. His hair was all over the place, sticking up in different directions, dishevelled but it complimented him, the light that bounced off the glass from the window shone down, creating different tones of bronze, red and in some parts, a dirty blonde. To say he wasn't beautiful would be lying. Even when he looked unkempt, he was unmistakably attractive, but that did not change my thought towards him.

Frustration was slowly starting to resurface. He had left me _sixty two_ _years_ ago, he had lied to me for months about how he felt about me. He had played around with my mind and my heart. And now he was back to do the same?

I stared at him; I didn't know what to say. I bit my cold, hard lip and looked towards the door.

"I should go; Cole's probably waiting for me…" I whispered looking at the floor, like the old Bella used to, but I had changed since then, I grew a back bone.

Pain was clear on his face, the corners of his lips had turned down and his eye brows lowered.

He put something thin and paper-like into my hand and curled my hand around it so I didn't drop it. I couldn't stay here any longer so pulled myself out of his arms, his grip had loosened throughout his speech so it was easy to get free. I turned and fled, not looking back, it was the only thing I _could _do.

I wandered through the empty hallways, but before I walked through the doors into reception I looked at the thing he put into my hand.

I gasped aloud, it was the photo's I took before he left, the first photo was the one Charlie took of me and Edward standing side by side, I looked so plain compared to him, his face was composed and cold, I flipped the photo to the next one, which was Edward in my old kitchen, this time his face was warm and kind, his eyes amused. There was two of Charlie; I nearly broke down in the corridor seeing his face. I missed him so much, but had tried to push him to the back of my mind, at times like this when I thought about him, Cole would always comfort me. In the first photo of the two photos, him and Edward were watching TV, his eyes were glued to the television set, the memory filled my head, blurry but clear enough to make out everything. The last photo was just Charlie; he was confused at why I was taking a picture of him.

I put the set of photos in my pocket and sent a message to Cole through his mind.

_Sorry I'm late; I'm in the corridor nearest to the reception._

He came rushing through the doors a couple of seconds later and ran straight to me.

"Are you alright babe? Everyone has left." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Yeah, just got held up in bio. Sorry for making you wait."

"It's alright, everyone else wanted to get home and hunt, the Cullen's car was still there and everyone was still crowded round it, well apart from one, you know who. Did he have anything to do with you being late?" he was concerned, not accusing.

"I guess, I just had a one-to-one talk with him, nothing big, don't worry"

"Okay then princess, lets get home" he smiled and kissed me.

The Vanquish was still in the lot, the others must have taken off into the woods when no one was looking. The Cullen's were still there, well 4 of them anyway. They were staring towards the back entrance, maybe that's where Edward was.

"Let's go," I nudged Cole on the arm to get his attention, he was glaring in the Cullen's direction.

He started the car and I turned on the radio, Taylor Swifts 'White Horse' was on.

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to  
As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on,  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should have known, I should have known_

That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.

Baby I was naíve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance,  
My mistake, I didn't know,  
To be in love you had to fight to get the uppper hand  
I had so many dreams about you and me.  
Happy endings  
Now I know

I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.

And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess  
This ain't our fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone, somed—

The song didn't get to finish because I had punched a gaping hole through his radio. The song reminded me to much of a girl I know, I could have just changed the station but the anger swelled in my chest and it was an instinct reaction.

Cole swerved the car off the road out of shock and parked on the side of the road.

"WOAH! Hun, what was that about? Do you have a grudge against the song or something?" he smiled, not really caring about his car, just enjoying the moment of teasing me. I glared and the used-to-be radio.

"You could say that, yes."

You could tell Cole was replaying the song in his head, listening to the lyrics, geez he was slow today. Finally recognition covered his face and he frowned.

"Aww, babe. Come here, don't worry, he wont hurt you again." He opened his arms for a hug, which I happily returned, I snuggled into his chest. I felt his soft lips against my head and I relaxed into his touch.

I let my mind wander; I started to think about what I could do for my plan. Tomorrow I would make Edward more depressed. 'Ey, he deserves it. I'm gonna flaunt myself off in front of him, make him regret leaving me.

"Hey, Coley?"

"Yes, my love?"

"How would you like to help me get revenge on Edward?" I pulled back to look at his reaction.

His eyes had an evil tint, "and how might this revenge go?"

"I was thinking about flaunting myself a bit more, showing a bit more skin, making him jealous by kissing yo…"

"Yes." He cut me off straight away, I raised my eyebrows at him, "I mean, any excuse to see more of your beautiful body, kiss you a lot more and get pay back on Dickward Cullen then i'm in." He smiled his gorgeous smile, his amazingly white teeth glittering.

"I knew you would," I couldn't resist smiling back and leaned in to kiss him, he eagerly responded. Once our lips connected I didn't want to stop, it always felt so amazing kissing Cole, like our lips moulding together perfectly. We kissed each other slowly and passionately forgetting that we were on the side of a road where I had just killed his radio, it was full of love. He knotted his fingers in my hair, and used his other hand to pull me closer by my waist; while I had mine rested on his shoulders. I crawled across the gear stick, which felt too much like _something _gliding across my leg, making me even more frisky and exited, I climbed onto his lap and straddled him, throwing myself more into the kiss.

Unwillingly, I pulled back and settled with an extra chaste kiss on the lips.

"We better get home; we need to get ready for tomorrow, when we start our plan. I'll buy you a new car tomorrow too, sorry about the radio." I gave him a toothy grin and climbed back to the passenger seat. He signed and took a deep breath.

"Lets get home my beautiful fiancée." He brushed his hand across my arm in a loving motion and started to drive home. Luckily I hadn't touched any mechanical stuff in the car when I destroyed the radio, so the car did work.

We drove home to an empty house, everyone else was still hunting.

"We should go and hunt you know," I paused, "we are going to school with hundreds of humans, we can't take any risks."

He agreed and we set off into the closest forest, usually full of deer and elk.

I smelt a herd of deer passing by about 200 meters away, as I entered hunting mode, I freed myself to drift with the scent, my body moving automatically toward the smell. I lowered into a crouch as I neared the river and I spotted my tea. There was a buck at the waters edge, and a few female's crowded by his side, sipping out of the lake, easy.

My muscles were fully aware and I moved into position before I pounced and clamped down on the bucks neck before he even realised what was happening. The three deer tried to make an escape but Cole leapt, knocking all three down. I never needed as much as anyone else, so I stuck with one buck, while he drained the three he caught.

I straightened out my shirt and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Yum," I smiled while leaning against a tree, watching Cole skilfully handle the deer.

He placed his last fully-drained deer on the floor, no need to hide it, hardly anyone comes through these woods and if someone did, who's going to suspect a vampire?

He never got blood on him at all, not even round his mouth, years of practice I guess, but I still never got it perfect.

We made our way back to the house, where the rest of my family were in the front room, playing a heated x-box game by the looks of it. Josh and Ruby were on … Hannah Montana the Movie. Right, strange people.

For the rest of the night, I and Cole were up doing... well I bet you can guess.

* * *

In the morning I wore denim, belted shorts that show off my legs. I put on a long sleeved, skin-fitted blue top, as Edward and Cole said blue was my colour, I wore some pumps and to finish, a diamond heart necklace **[A/N IT ON PROFILE]** and mine and Cole's engagement ring. I left my hair to curl down to the small of my back and applied some light foundation and mascara.

I looked in the mirror and was pleased, hopefully this would make Edward feel even worse, but I would test it on Cole first.

I walked down the stairs to where Cole was waiting; the others were still upstairs getting ready.

He was watching TV at the time so I coughed to make my presence known. He twisted in his seat and his eyes widened in shock and lust filled them, his jaw dropped and a little drool came out, gross. He made his way towards me and wrapped me in his arms.

"Jesus, I'm so lucky, you don't know what you do to me."

Just what I wanted, get ready Eddie, your going to be more heartbroken then you ever were before.

* * *

**There you go, a quick update [:**

**Sorry it wasn't that much, just an Edward speech and the plan, but it's better than nothing x**

**PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MAKE ME SO HAPPY!!!!!**

**and also because i wont update until i get 45 reviews.**

**sorry, but doesn't everyone love reviews?**

**and all you have to do it CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON to make me happy.**

**and to get an update.**

**It's down to you my friend.**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	8. Here we go again

**Hey, sorry it took longer to update than usual, school and what not.**

**Sorry it may not be as good, i've got not ideas for what to do next.... :[**

**PLEASE HELP!**

* * *

"Shut your mouth, don't wanna catch flies," I teased smirking, his jaw snapped shut and he came back to earth,

"Come on, we better get going. Rubs, Josh lets go" He said no louder than normal, knowing that they would hear. We made our way to the _Josh's_ car, as Cole's was partly damaged, and drove to school.

We parked in our usual space and everyone went into separate directions, me and Cole headed to Art.

Students started to pile in and the lesson started.

Our teacher was a lady in her early 40's, her hair was blonde and had culls down to her shoulders, her skin was pale and she was skinny. You wouldn't say she was beautiful, but it is obvious she used to be.

"Okay class, let your emotions fly. Express yourself with a stick with a paintbrush and paper, Begin!" she clapped her hands and grinned.

I drew my emotions, anger, confusion, pain, disgust, frustration and revenge, by splattering colours to match each emotion.

Art never held much importance in my life, I guess it relaxed me and was a way to let my emotions out.

When the bell rang as a sign to show the lesson was over, I gave Cole a goodbye kiss and wandered to the languages block.

To my luck Emmet was already in his seat and the lesson hadn't started, hardly anyone had arrived yet, and Mr Verdean was sitting at his desk shuffling thorugh some paperwork.

I could hear the whispers of the few pupils around the room, some examples were, "why does the Cullen guy and Bella Castellan look so similar?" or "Jeez, has she heard of the sun?" or "Castellan's so hot…" or "Cullen's so buff..."

I ignored them sat in my seat, and it wasn't long before I felt someone's presence beside me. I half expected it to be Emmet, but apparently not.

"Hey babe is this seat empty?" said a deep voice; I turned my head a fraction to the right. He was a lanky boy with blonde hair spiked like a hedgehog; I could see his 'friends' watching from across the classroom.

"Yes, but if you sit down this one will be too" I looked away hoping he would get the drift that I didn't want to talk to him, but he sat down anyway

"Well, I'm pretty new here, and I gotta say now I've seen how much eye candy is here, I think I'm going to enjoy it." I carried on ignoring him, "staying quiet? Well I can tell you want me."

"Your right, I want you to go away."

I could hear his friends chuckling from the other side of the room.

"Feisty, so what's your na..." saved by the teacher.

"Okay, class. Settle down." He raised his voice.

"Well I will be catching you later." He whispered and crossed the room back to his fellow peers, giving them each a hi 5 and laughing.

Halfway through the lecture I heard Emmet.

"Bella," he murmured only loud enough for vampire ears. I turned my head to confront him but when I saw his face I stopped myself.

His eyes had dark circles underneath them, much like his brother, his face didn't look right- it looked damaged, like he had gotten in a fight. His eyes were full of remorse and his lips were curved downwards. His partner was fully into the lecture and wasn't paying attention to us.

I just stared right through him waiting for him to speak.

"I've missed you so much, I'm still angry at Edward for what he did to you, but I had no part of it." He mumbled.

"If you had no part of it, why did you never come back to see me, it was hard for me Emmet, and most of all I didn't have my teddy bear, best friend, emotion handler, loving mother, doctor or even my real father there!"

"Bella, I'm so sorry, you've got to believe me, I know you're beyond upset but I am desperate for my little sister back."

Although I didn't want to admit it, it was true that I had missed my giant teddy bear, my big brother, but truth be told he didn't have the courage to come see me or at least say goodbye.

"I'm sorry too." I turned back around and began listening to the lesson again.

Déjà vu hit me as I rushed out of my seat as soon as the bell sounded it nasally, continuous ring.

Luckily my only class with Edward was drama and biology, so I had no lessons with him until after lunch, but there is no doubt I would see him in the cafeteria.

* * *

It was lunch time, great, we made our way in, bought some food that would be wasted and found a table. The Cullen's were already there, all eyes on us, I caught the eye of Jasper, he looked like he was in so much pain and I don't blame him, all the emotions at the moment must be killing him.

I sat down next to Cole and whispered in his ear only low enough for us to hear, "go," I bought my lips to his and threw as much as I could into the kiss, pouring passion into it. Ruby and Josh knew about the plan so they put up with the show.

I heard a growl from across the room, good, it was working. We hesitatingly pulled away from each other and I pressed my forehead against his.

"I can't believe your mine, only a fool would even think of leaving you," another growl, "and I get to spend all my life with you, my beautiful fiancée." he murmered sexily, bringing his mouth to my ear and taking my lobe in his mouth, grinding his teeth along it.

"Why don't we go somewhere a bit more private…" I winked at him and made a move to stand up.

Ruby had put her negotiation on so she stopped Edward, Jasper or Alice from using their powers to find out what was happening, I could hear them whispering to each other.

"Alice, I can't hear anyone,"

"I know Edward, I can't see anything either, and Jasper, can you read peoples emotions?"

"Thank god no," you could hear the smile in his voice.

Cole wrapped me in his arms and we walked out of the room, we weren't going to do anything that we needed to be alone to do, but they don't know that.

"Did it work?" I asked once we were outside.

"Obviously, every boy is jealous of me at the moment, maybe even some of the girls…" I hit him on the arm.

"Shut up, the girls are mainly jealous of me, I wander whats going to happen in biology."

For the rest of lunch we wandered around the school until the bell rang.

Time for drama, I thought. When I walked in ruby and Josh were already there.

"Hey, what happened when I left?"

"Edward punched the table, jumped out of his chair and stormed out, it was pretty hilarious, and then these little fan girls went out screaming after him." She was giggling at the end.

Alice walked in the room looking distracted, but without Edward.

The class started and Edward still wasn't there.

"Okay class, we are going to be working in pairs for the rest of the term** [A/N I THINK ITS CALLED SEMESTER IN AMERICA?] **and I've already paired you up, so don't get excited."

"James and Philip, Nora and George, Cheryl and Laura, Alice and Bella, Timothy and Sam, Josh and Damien, Ruby and Edward, Steph and Matt and Harry and Kenzie."

I looked over at Alice, who was smiling a cheery smile, damn why does this happen to me.

"Go pair up!"

I didn't move so Alice sauntered over to me.

"Hey Bella," she said in a high-pitched voice.

I just gritted my teeth and looked away, to be true, I had missed the rest of the Cullen's family, even Rosalie, but I wasn't going to forgive them that easily.

"Okay class, we are going to warm up with some mirror exercises, stand in front of your partner and mirror their actions, go!" the teacher said.

I stood in front of Alice and mirrored her smile.

"Why are you so happy all the frikkin' time?" I glared, which she copied.

"Well, I can see your going to forgive me soon enough, so all I need to do is wait," she giggled.

"Stupid, future-seeing pixie." I mumbled.

We carried on mirroring each other and I noticed Edward still hadn't turned up for the lesson, if luck was going my way, maybe he wouldn't be there in biology.

We did some more activities and soon enough it was the end of the lesson and I made my way to the science labs.

He wasn't in his seat yet, so I made my way over and sat down. I got out a piece of paper and started doodling. A couple of minutes later I heard the stool next to me scrape backwards across the floor, I guess I wasn't that lucky today.

I looked up and he opened his mouth to speak, but then snapped it shut and looked towards the board, maybe he's given up.

For the rest of the lesson we sat in silence, and when the bell rang Edward was out of his seat and out of the door faster than you can say… meep.

I started packing up when I found a folded note under my book.

I unfolded it and beamed.

_You look gorgeous today. It was hard for me not to ravish you the from the first moment I saw you. _

My fingers were tingling from where i touched the paper and i couldn't take the smile off my face, I wasn't feeling proud for making _him _feel like this, I was giddy that he felt the way about me, I don't know why, this shouldn't be happening. I can't be feeling like this just because I made him want me, I can't actually want him back...

* * *

**Sorry its not much, as i said i havent got many ideas for this story anymore.**

**:[**

**REVIEW, IT MEANS ALOT TO ME**

**_And I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart_**

So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive

_REVIEW [:_


	9. AN 2 : SORRY PLEASE READ

Hellooo!

PLEASE READD!

I'm sorry for the _SECOND _authors note, you may virtually attack me with a spear in a minute, I just think I should say something;

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, first- I find it easier to write with humans, as I am one, or am i? _[Cough cough…]_

Second- I've run out with ideas for this story, but am trying my hardest to write something, just major writers block. I was just writing as it went, and I have no idea how I want this to end. I've read all your coments, and imensely thank you!! I shall write a note about that in a second, I have the basic Idea of what you want to happen, and basically going along with that.

Third- I find them going to school boring, because in every scene I skip the lessons as nothing can happen in them, the only 1 that something usually happens in is biology. As I said before- it would be easier with humans and they grew up and didn't go through the same routine everyday. Also i don't know what can happen in the evenings, as they can't sleep...

I'm sorry that I'm not amazingly creative; I just wanted to write a fanfiction as I only did it once, and that didn't turn out well...

I'm not a smut kind of person and am not great and writing those parts, so I have no idea why I started a smuttish story.

I've started the next chapter and will try and complete it and post it, just be patient please [:

Anyway;

I have started to write a new story, one of the reasons I haven't completed the next chapter, I haven't got it up yet, but the basic story line it:

**Bella and Edward are best friends, but Bella has been in love with him for a while now. She convices Edward to go on 'X factor' or if your in America 'America's got talent', not going to say all but lets just say he turns into the heart throb and the 'one to watch' forgetting Bella on his way to stardom.**

I don't know about it yet, just thought of it in bed.

thankyous;

I WOULD LIKE TO SAY A HUGE THANKYOU TO;

**LyndsBaby****, ****crazyhypervampiregurl****, ****jess299****, ****nixipixi96****, ****Sanityisjustatheory****, ****sprazinko****, ****Lynathia****, ****EMCismylove'****, ****patito****, ****xxmarionxx****, ;D, Nat, bella+edwardxxxxxxx, xxparamorexx, Rylan Dusk-nomad, hannahlovestwilightmuchly, Buddy165, Daniixxx, ****Jaimini****, ****1name2goes3here4****, ****JustBecca-x****, ****brighteyes343****, ****Aminde****, ****J.A.B.E****, ****TheCutiePie325****, ****southern-belle123****, ****XskullXloverX****, Jasmine, blue*, ****Fatal Excuses****, ****Sparkle Sparkles**** for their uplifting comments.**

**Much love, Ellie. PLEASE WRITE SOME REVIEWS.**

**proceed the attacking with spears.**


	10. Past Acquaintence

**#**

Strange and far-fetched chapter I know, but from all I've read, I'm pretty sure this one hasn't been done before ;]

**I own nothing but my characters and the story line [:**

A new day meant a new opportunity to play my little game; the note yesterday proved to me that it was working. I pulled on a somewhat skimpy dress with fish net tights and black pumps; I made my way down the stairs and walked out of the door for a morning run.

One of the best things about being a vampire was the running, feeling the air against your face and the thrill of the speed never seemed to ease.

It was convieneint that we lived next to a forest, full of deer and for the runs, what wasn't convienient was running through a forest in a dress and pumps, but it didn't ruin the joy of it.

I settled on a log and looked into the the darkness and the depth of the forest, suddenly a strong scent of human hit my nose. I tried hard to control my senses; luckily I hunted recently so it was easier to control. I decided to ignore it but the smell kept growing, he was obviosly coming this way. I've had enough training with humans over the years to shut down the monstorous side of me.

Soon enough, he amerged through the tree's wearing camo, knee length shorts, a plain green shirt and bulky trainers, he was sweating and panting fiercly, grabing onto the straps of his large rucksack. He looked upwards and acknoledged my presence jumping backwards.

He blinked a couple of times and narrowed his eyes before speaking, "What's a young girl like you doing in these woods? They are dangerous, as I've just seen, run for it!"

He had a gruff voice, and was in his late 40's; he had black, curly hair and a podgy face.

"Huh? What did you just see?" I tilted my head to the side and stood up from my log.

"I don't know, a giant bear I guess, but it's coming in this direction!"

"I'm going to stay around for abit, but I think you should get going," I said in a bored tone, only a bear, and sat back down and turned my head away into the direction he came from.

"Crazy chick," he murmered before speeding off at human pace.

A couple of seconds after he disappeared into the darkness a large figure appeared from the breaking of the tree's, it was huge and resembled a dog or a bear, one of its legs was probably the size of two of my arms. It was a deep russet colour and had a pair of shorts wrapped around its leg. When it was fully in the light and saw me continuos growls rippled from its chest.

I took a defencive stance and growled too, but it quickly snapped out of it and backed up a bit, its jaw hanging open abit. The creature shuffled back into the darkness and barked.

_What the hell?_

I narrowed my eyes to the spot between the trees and gaped. A familiar boy walked out wearing nothing but the shorts that where wrapped around the giant dogs leg. He had toned skin, short black hair and deep brown eyes.

"Bells?" he questioned walking closer.

I racked my mind and tried to remember who he was, it couldn't have been my human years because all the people I knew back then where either dead or old.

"Do you remember me?" he spoke again, his voice had a husky tone to it.

I simply shook my head; I didn't know vampires could be lost for words…

"Jacob Black?" he questioned again, and I literally heard a _ding _sound in my head.

_Jacob Black, La Push, Billy Black, rusty truck, long black hair, white teeth…_

"What the hell? Huh? How? Huh?"

"It's a long story." He chuckled.

"Jacob Black?" I repeated, completely confused.

He took another step forward and grinned.

"Jacob Black," he stated.

"Haven't you grown," I smiled, looking at his well-defined 6-pack, he _had_ grown… so much.

"I could say the same for you; your dress sense has certainely changed." He teased, looking me up and down.

"So, why are you alive?"

"As I said, it's a long story,"

"Long story short please." I sat back on my log and patted the seat next to mine. He jogged over and sat down.

"Well, I'm not the only one who needs to explain, from all me and everyone else knew, you where reported as missing but after time the case was closed and were suspected to be dead but your body was no where to be found and your father died. No one knew how either of you died though."

"You first,"

"OK, well have you ever heard of the Quileute?" I remembered something about it faintly in my head but shook my head, "well it is a legend from my generations, about how we descend from wolves and they are our brothers. Of course, I didn't believe it at first," he snorted, "but it turns out we do morph into giant dogs to protect humans from the cold ones,"

"Me?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, do you not remember this from that time on the beach in La Push? You asked me about the other vampire, coppper hair guy?"

I scanned my mind again and could faintly remember it, it was blurry but I could make it out. It was raining and we were walking along the La Push beach when blondie had asked me out. I had asked Jake about Edward and he told me he was a vampire…

"Oh yeah! So why are you living healthly and haven't aged?"

"Well, we stay the same age until we stop morphing and settle down, which I haven't done yet, simples." He gave a toothy grin.

"Why are you here? I thought you only monitored La Push?"

"Well, there are two reasons. The first was when you 'died' it was pretty hard for me and living it that area reminded me so much of you and secondly I had a… misunderstanding with the other wolves so now I wander, keeping rid of blood struck, rampaging vamps on my own and am watching here at this time, just my luck I guess."

"What were you doing before?"

"I smelled vampire, but it was only you I guess. Now tell me your side of the story!"

"OK, well the night Edward left Victoria came-"

"The red head?" I nodded, "She's long gone." He grinned showing his pearly whites.

"Do you mind not interupting me one sentence into the story?" he made a zipping action over his mouth so I carried on, "Victoria came and changed me into a vampire so I would have to suffer for the whole of eternity depressed about Edward leaving, I'm sure you heard about that?," he nodded,

"But it didn't turn out that way, I didn't miss him. While I was writhing in pain she killed Charlie, I called an ambulance and fled. Now I have a coven here, simples." Imitating him, "Oh and the Cullens are here now too, it's like a reunion!" I said in mock happiness.

He laughed at my sarcasm, "jesus, were so messed up…"

I stood up and rearanged my dress.

"You going?" he said, disappointment washed over his expression.

"Yeah, school," I sighed, "I bet you can't stand the scent of me because I'm hating the smell of you at the moment, like wet dog" I took a dramatic sniff.

"Yeah, no affence but you stink… well, bye then," he gave a weak smile and wrapped me in his arms.

"Bye Jake," I smiled and pulled myself out of his embrace.

"Will I see you soon?" I asked, I had forgotten how much I fun it was with him.

"I pretty much doubt it, I wander, so I'll be moving on soon enough, but I'll miss you."

"Same, bye," I pecked his cheek and ran off towards the house.

Everyone was waiting by the car when I arrived in the drive way.

"Nice run?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, met an old friend," I smiled.

"Old friend? Were they really old? Or _another _vampire?"

"What the hell is that smell?" Cole crinkled his nose.

"He's a werewolf," the moment the words came out of my mouth their eyes widened and they started shouting at me at once.

"Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Stop worrying, Jake would never hurt me; now get in the flipping car."

Everyone was silent and got in the car.

"Werewolf," Cole scoffed silently, I just ignored him

"So Bells, where are you on the 'make Edward jealous so he becomes depressed that he left you,' kind of plan?" Ruby asked, looking in the car mirror checking her hair.

"Well apart from the stroming out in the cafeteria, he left me a note,"

"Ooh, love letter?" Josh mocked. Cole glared at the back of the car seat.

"No you twat."

"What did it say then?"

"Just how I looked gorgeous and he wanted to 'ravish' me." I chuckled.

"Yes! It's working!" Ruby gushed, twisting her arm backwards to give me a hi-five.

I returned it and rubbed Cole's arm.

"Are you still alright about it?" I said comfortingly.

"Yeah, sorry babe." He kissed my hair and pulled me into his arms. "I just can't stand to see you with someone else."

I watched the landscape blur together as the car drove passed.

When we made it to the school, we just stood around the car and talked, I was cuddled into Cole's chest, occasionaly reaching up to leave a light kiss on his neck. After about 10 minutes the Cullens showed up, and Edward and Alice stayed in the lot, while everyone else left.

They were in an intese conversation, too low for even vampires to hear.

Cole began to kiss my hair and I sighed against his touch, he lowered his lips to my ear, continuosely kissing the top. He made it way down to my lobe and started sucking on it; I quietly moaned and reached up for his lips. Our lips connected and I sighed in satisfaction, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Before I knew it, we were having a deep make-out session.

"Cole," I managed to mumble under his lips.

"Bella," he replied.

I kept my lips lightly against his. "We should get to class," I sighed sadly.

I could feel him frown, "No," he argued stubbonly.

"Well, you've convinced me not to go now." I said sarcasticly.

"Please?" he moaned, "let's skip?"

I opened my eyes and looked in Edwards direction, he was facing the opposite way obviosly trying to ignore our conversation.

"Hmm, let me decide, my delicious boyfriend, or school?" I pulled back, a pair of piercing, honey-like eyes met mine; "I think I pick school" I winked and began to walk away from his embrace.

"Bella," he groaned, but followed me anyway.

I hadn't realised that we had gathered a small crowed, pupils had been watching us from across the lot, if I was old Bella I would be blushing right now.

I covered my face with my fringe anyway and walked towards the art department.

* * *

I made my way to Biology alone as Matt was away with Swine Flu or something. Edward was already in his seat when I arrived, he looked so depressed. He had a crease between his eyebrows like he was concentrating hard on something, and his face was screwed up like he was trying hard not to cry.

I dragged myself across the room and sat down. The teacher wasn't in yet so we just sat in silence.

"Hi Bella," I must have been imagining the extremely sweet-like-velvet voice; my head shot up and angled towards him.

His deep, golden eyes were staring at me intensely, waiting.

"What? Are you trying to have a civilised conversation with me now?" I said confused.

"Please Bella, I need you in my life, is there any chance we could just be _friends?_" his eyes were full of sinceirety and honsety.

Could we just be friends? I mean, surely it wouldn't do any harm?

I smiled, "Sure," his whole face brightened up and he smiled his beautiful crooked smile.

I didn't know what I was getting into…

* * *

**I know, pointless chapter but now i have an idea for the storyline [:**

**I saw new moon yesterday, it was amazning, if anyone else has seen it please email me so we can talk about it**

**as none of my friends have seen it yet and don't want to know what happens [:**

**As i said, i have an idea for the story line now, so i think i know whats going to happen**

**x**

**REVIEW**


End file.
